kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexko
Nexko is the Nobody of the Neko that resided in Nightverse. He is number II in the Midnight Syndicate, with the title "Harbinger of Darkness". Story Life Before The Nightverse Neko lived in an alternate version of Metropolia, where he grew up bitterly at the orphanage that his mother dropped him off at after his birth, after she decided that she didn't want a child. The Nightverse Metropolia wasn't attacked by Heartless until he was eighteen years old, but the event happened to both Nekos at the same time. The Nightverse Neko didn't have a twin sister, however. Rebirth Nexko awoke in the Twilight Town of the Nightverse. He was found by an unknown Nobody who began the naming ceremony. The letters "N-E-X-K-O" appeared and were about to be arranged into his new name, assumed to be Kexon, but before it could, Nexko was struck by an out-of-control tram that almost killed him. When he finally awoke, he took the name Nexko and then discovered his powers over darkness. Soon after, the Nobody who had named Nexko revealed himself to be Xolduc, leader of the Midnight Syndicate and its most powerful member. Stating that the younger Nobody had great strength and potential, Xolduc told Nexko of the Syndicate's goals and then made an offer of membership, which Nexko quickly accepted. From that day forward, he was known as the Syndicate's Number II, the Harbinger of Darkness. He then found Alice, Zoe, Lacabella, and Kexon's parents. Seeing possible test subjects, he kidnapped them and did different experiments on their sleeping beings to bring back research for the Syndicate. Conquest Begins While Nexko was at the Nightverse version of Castle Oblivion, Kexon was at the other one, finishing up his newest invention, a device that could open up gateways to alternate universes. Unfortunately the device fell off of a table, setting it off. A beam of its power struck a nearby mirror, suitably opening a portal to an alternate universe. This universe happened to be Nightverse. Nexko saw the portal open on his side of the now connected universes and decided to travel through it. When he arrived and saw Kexon, who looked exactly like him, he reacted violently. A fierce battle broke out, ending with neither one the victor. Nexko escaped using the Corridors of Darkness to begin planning his new strategy to begin his conquest. He went back to Nightverse to collect his hostages and brought them to Kexon's universe. He had pondered calling the Syndicate for backup, but decided that he could do without their help for the time being. Kexon then found him and defeated him. After this, Nexko fled back to Nightverse through a currently unknown portal. He traveled back to the Syndicate headquarters, keeping his defeat a secret. After hearing of Damage, Inc., Nexko began work on genetically creating a lesser Nobody army for Xolduc to control. Appearance Nexko looks almost exactly like an older version of Kexon. He is very pale and shadows seem to cling to him, blocking the sun's rays from ever touching him. He wears a black lab coat that reaches a few inches above khaki-covered knees. He has blood-red eyes and well kept jet black hair that extends over his right eye and down to be level with his pale mouth. Contrasting to the rest of his attire, the Harbinger of Darkness wears ratty black Converse All-Star shoes. Personality Nexko, although having no emotions of his own, holds grudges and despises those who have hearts out of envy. He is completely loyal to Xolduc and the Syndicate, having no thoughts of rebellion whatsoever. He enjoys playing mind games with his enemies and even other members of the Syndicate for his own amusement. The Harbinger of Darkness considers most other beings as useless material, barely worthy of his acknowledgement, although there are a select few that he trusts. Nexko, although being manipulative and cruel, longs for a heart to call his own, vowing to destroy anything that gets in his way (besides Xolduc) to obtain one. He also is a ruthless scientist, who refuses to let morality or human rights stand in the way of his experiments. Indeed, he often experiments on the cadavers of the people he's killed, although he often states how it is more fun when his victims are still alive. Nexko delights in viewing the horendous results of his tests, often causing horrible disfigurement. Despite all of this, he seems to have an odd soft spot for children. This is because Nexko himself had a difficult, abusive childhood, and thinks that all adolescents (a term he reserves only for beings around ten years old or younger; eleven-year olds are fair game) are relatively innocent. Another strange trait of Nexko's is his pet peeve of easy women. A logical explanation to why he despises Xertra so much. This could be because of his mother's destructive way of life as a cheap prostitute. Nexko seems to have an obsession with the Multiverse, which led him to become comrades with Toxin. His fondest wish is the unravel the threads connecting the alternate realities and bringing it under the Syndicate's control. However, due to his experience with one of his other-reality counterparts, Kexon, his plans for dominating the Multiverse in the name of the Syndicate have largely been put on hold, at least until the group succeeds in conquest of their own universe. Although highly intelligent, Nexko is not at all mentally stable, most notably shown in his bizarre experimentation. This, combined with his evil soul, forms a formidable and unpredictable adversary. Role in the Syndicate Nexko is extraordinarily loyal to Xolduc, and will sometimes act as his "honor guard", but his main function is as a scientist. In this role, he has been compared to Vexen, and is indeed the Chilly Academic's equal in this respect. Battle Information Limit Nexko's limit break is called Eternal Darkness. When beginning this he first absorbs all of the light on the battlefield, making everything pitch black. He then, using his nightvision, unleashes a flurry of attacks on his opponent. To end this he releases all of the stored light in a supernova-like blast, hitting all in sight. Drive Forms *'Shade Form': Nexko turns into a shadow-like figure. It's a lot like Sora's Anti-Form, in that he can chain absurdly long combos and has greater control over darkness, but has increased vulnerability to harm. Abilities *'Multiple Shades':Nexko summons an army of copies of himself made of darkness, much like the way Demyx did with his water clones. (MP Cost: 10) Weapon Nexko weilds two large circular blades, made out of darkness itself. They are purple in coloration, with wisps of black swirling in the middle. Nexko can make them float around him, or they attach themselves to Nexko's hands. After his failed attempt to kill Kexon, Nexko began using tri-pronged claw-like blades that attached directly to his gloved hands. Both are black and comprised of darkness, leaving festering wounds wherever they make contact with the skin of an enemy. Before entering a battle, the scientist often soaks the blades in a vat of toxic chemicals brewed with the assistance of Toxin. Relationships Xolduc Nexko is severely loyal to the Syndicate's leader, Xolduc, almost to a fanatical state. His unconditional devotion for the Nobody has allowed him to become part of Xolduc's inner circle, since he knows Nexko would never betray the organization. He obeys his every order without question or hesitation and thinks that the other members should follow suit. Xertra Of all the people Nexko despises, Xerta surpasses them all in his hatred. Ever since she was accepted into the Syndicate, the two clashed, never agreeing on anything. Nexko believed she was an insubordinate slut who didn't deserve to be in league with Xolduc. She shared an equal dislike for him, which intensified when they were ordered to go on a mission together. Their fighting led up to the Sydnicate Civil War, in which they found themselves on opposite sides. Eventually, Nexko kills her, once and for all. Kexon Kexon and Nexko are biologically alike, but their personalities are extremely different due to the different ways they both grew up. Nexko's jealousy of how his double's life turned out drives their destructive clashes. This envy stemmed from how differently they were raised. While Kexon grew up in luxury, being one of the only two children of wealthy senators, Nexko was dropped off at an orphanage shortly after his birth. The dark Nobody naively thought that if he were to destroy his younger self's life, they would be even. After Nexko comes to the universe Kexon resides in, he kidnaps his friends and family, leading to more hatred between the two and Nexko's eventual defeat. Although Kexon's love apparently triumphed over hatred, Nexko is still biding his time, waiting for the day when the two will face each other again. Toxin Toxin considers Nexko and himself to be "comrades-in-arms", which Nexko seems to agree with. When they first met, Nexko was disinterested in the unofficial member, however this changes when he learns that the agressive being could walk between the different dimensions of the Multiverse, an ability that Nexko found extremely useful. After spending more time with him, Nexko has become rather fond of the Nobody, using the extent of his emotional capacity. One might even go so far as to say that Toxin is the closest thing Nexko is capable to having a "friend". Quotes *"Ah, Wonderland. It's a fantastic place to send your foes. Then you leave them there for a month or so and when you go back to get them, they've either gone insane or gotten themselves decapitated." *"It's all for the good of the Syndicate. Every last bloody mission. I've enjoyed each and every one of them... Especially the ones that involve chemical mutation." *"You dare defy his authority!?!" *"An alliance with you? Perhaps you are more intelligent than I first perceived." *"If you even whisper the word 'tram', I'll kill you." *"If he couldn't survive an encounter with a child in his past life, I don't believe he should have a second chance. However, I won't go against my Superior's wishes." *"If the Multiverse were brought under our control, there'd be beautiful consequences. Just thinking of all the wonderful test subjects that would be available, makes my fingers itch with anticipation..." *"Don't touch me, filth. I wouldn't want to catch anything that would cause my brain cells to deteriorate to the state yours are in." *"Don't you have STD's to be treating?" *"If only he had remained loyal... Zexion was so instrumental in our plans... His manipulation and cunning could have turn the tides in our favor." In Battle *"You will fall to the Darkness." *"Prepare to meet your end!" *"I hope you're not afraid of the dark!" *"You will be just one more casualty of the Syndicate's plan!" *"Traitorous fool! You made your last error of judgement when turning your back on the Syndicate!" (When battling a member of the Midnight Syndicate) *"I'm so going to enjoy this!" (When battling Xertra) In Victory *"Let's see... Shall I kill you now, or just bring you back to the Syndicate? The first choice is extremely tempting, but the latter will allow me to experiment on your filthy cadavers!" *"Stop begging for mercy. I find it to be repulsive." *"Your death will please my Superior... But your screams of agony shall please me!" *"This will make you think again before crossing the Syndicate; that is if you can think after I'm through with you!" *"Let this be an example to all who consider betrayal!" (When victorious over a member of the Midnight Syndicate) *"You shouldn't have betrayed us, fool." (Alternative for when triumphing over a Traitor.) In Defeat *"You may have defeated me, but you don't stand a chance against the full might of the Midnight Syndicate!" *"Your time will come!" *"How I lost to scum like you, I'll never know." *"You shall fall... eventually..." *"Xolduc will be so displeased with me..." *"I can return from the shadows!" *"So... Dark..." *"Mark my words, if I don't kill you another of those loyal to our cause will!" (When defeated by a member of the Midnight Syndicate) Trivia *Nexko believed that Noxel was innocent but didn't speak to his defense because he feared that he was wrong. Out of respect, he treats Roxian with a higher regard than most other members. *He dislikes Xemnas and Marluxia because he suspects them of wanting Xolduc's place as head of the Midnight Syndicate. *He refers to Xertra as "The Syndicate Slut". Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Nightverse Category:Nobodies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos